Can I, Athrun?
by Cindy Josepang
Summary: Perang memang telah usai, tapi kenapa aku masih bersedih? Kenapa air mata ini menetes? Apa lagi yang aku tangisi...


Akhirnya selesai, ini Fanfict pertama ku dengan konten rating 17+, selamat membaca dan maaf jika ada salah-salah, sangat ditunggu review nya Arigatou ^^

 **Can I, Athrun ?**

3 tahun berlalu sejak perang yang melibatkan 3 kubu yaitu Pasukan ZAFT yang dipimpin oleh Gilbert Dullindal dari PLANT lalu Phantom Pain atau LOGOS yang dipimpin oleh Lord Djibril dan yang terakhir ORB yang mana pada kubu ORB sendiri sedang terjadi banyak pergulatan untuk menentukan siapa pemimpin yang baru. Pertarungan yang menyebabkan Seorang istri harus kehilangan suaminya, seorang anak terpisah dari keluarganya, serta seorang kekasih yang memilih memutuskan hubungan mereka agar bisa melindungi negaranya. Semua itu benar-benar seperti neraka, syukurlah sekarang semua telah berlalu.

 _Sejenak memori dihari itu sedikit tersirat didalam pikiran ku, hari yang mengubah kehidupan dan hari-hari sepi ku. Masih sangat jelas di otak ini seperti baru saja terjadi. 5 tahun lalu pesawat tempur yang ku kendalikan berpapasan dengan pesawat transport milik pasukan ZAFT. Aku tidak bisa menembak pesawat itu tanpa se ijin dari Captain Ramius yang berada di Archangel, tapi tidak ada jalan lain karena pesawat mereka terus menembaki pesawat tempur ku maka satu-satunya jalan adalah aku harus membalas tembakan mereka. Mungkin nasib baik sedang tidak berpihak pada ku,sayap kiri pesawat tempur ku terkena peluru laser musuh, pesawat pun oleng dan meluncur tak berarah dan jatuh di pesisir pantai disebuah pulau kecil tak berpenghuni._

"Archangel jawab…Archangel ini Cagalli jawab!"

 _Aku berusaha menghubungi kapal induk namun tidak ada respon, sepertinya aku harus bermalam di pulau ini_. Batin Cagalli

Sayangnya Dewi Fortuna benar-benar sedang tidak berpihak pada Gadis tomboy ini, baru saja ia keluar dari cockpit pesawat, ombak datang dan menghanyutkan semua perbekalannya. Cagalli tak menyerah ia melanjutkan perjalanan menyusuri pulau itu berharap bisa menemukan sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang yang bisa menolongnya. Benar saja ketika sedang berkeliling Cagalli melihat sebuah Mobile Suit dan dari dalam Mobile Suit itu keluar seorang pria

"Pasuka ZAFT?" gumam ku ketika melihat pakaian seragam berwarna merah yang dikenakan pria tersebut

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Cagalli atau itu hanya sebatas reflex ketika bertemu musuh, dengan sigap Cagalli meraih pistol yang terselip dipinggang kanannya, mendengar suara pelatuk pistol di kokang pria itu pun menoleh, membuatnya dan Cagalli saling bertatapan. Merasa dirinya tidak aman Cagalli lantas menarik pelatuk dan timah panas keluar melesat menggores lengan kanan pria tersebut.

"Berhenti! Jangan bergerak!" Teriak ku pada pria yang memiliki rambut panjang sebahu dan berwaran biru kehitaman itu.

Namun pria itu tidak mendengarkan omongan Cagalli, sepertinya ia sangat ahli karena bisa selamat dan hanya tergores sedikit saat Cagalli menembaknya tadi. Tak memakan banyak waktu pria itu pun berhasil menjatuhkan Cagalli ke tanah dan menyudutkan Cagalli dengan pisau ditangannya.

Tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun pria itu mengayunkan pisau kecilnya ke tubuh Cagalli tentu saja dengan niat untuk membunuh gadis malang tersebut.

"AAAAAaaaaakkkkkkkKKKK….!" Teriak Cagalli memekik diseluruh pulau

Tercengang, pria itu pun menghentikan serangannya,dan menatap Cagalli dengan cermat. Lengan kirinya yang menempel di dada Cagalli seperti menambah keyakinan nya akan suatu isyarat lain

"Seorang gadis?" itu kata pertama yang diucap kan nya pada Cagalli

Mengetahui Cagalli seorang gadis, ia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk membunuh Cagalli. Mungkin karena pakaian yang digunakan Cagalli seperti laki-laki, pria itu salah paham dan mengira Cagalli laki-laki. Sebagai gantinya tangan dan kaki Cagalli diikat. Pria itu melontarkan banyak pertanyaan terutama ia menyindir bahwa selama berada diperang ia tidak pernah mendengar seseorang berteriak seperti yang Cagalli lakukan, dan itu membuat Cagalli sangat malu.

Langit mulai gelap, kilat terlihat saling menyambar di langit. Cagalli masih bergelut dengan ikatan yang berada di tangan serta kakinya. Berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk merangkak naik kepermukaa namun hasilnya ia terjatuh kembali kedalam selokan. Hujan mulai turun, Cagalli tampak tak mau putus asa, namun tali yang mengikat tangannya tersangkut disela-sela batu karang, jika hujan turun semakin deras maka ia akan mati tenggelam tanpa bisa bergerak di dalam selokan itu.

Cagalli mulai tenggelam,beberapa kali ia tersedak karena air ombak yang menyapu wajahnya, disaat Cagalli mulai putus asa tiba-tiba hujan berhenti.

Bukan, hujan masih sangat deras,hanya saja Pria yang mengikat Cagalli tadi menggerakkan tangan Mobile Suitnya untuk melindungi Cagalli dari tetesan air hujan

"Hey Kau, apa yang kau lakukan didalam situ?" Tanya pria itu dengan nada cool sembari menghampiri Cagalli

Cagalli yang merasa kesal menjawab dengan ketus "Tidak bisa kah kau melihatnya sendiri? Aku tidak bisa bergerak, Jangan diam saja dan cepat tolong aku!"

Pria itu merasa heran dengan perkataan Cagalli karena saat ini ia adalah tawanan atau sandera.

"Sepertinya kau sedang tidak berada di posisi yang bisa memerintahkan apa yang harus aku lakukan bukan?"

Cagalli tetap ngotot dan tidak mau mengalah ia pun tidak malu-malu meminta tolong pada pria di hadapannya itu "Sudahlah, cepat selamat kan aku!"

Pria itu pun mengangkat tubuh Cagalli dari air, dengan lembut ia menanyakan keadaan Cagalli "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" mungkin ini pertanyaan yang cukup aneh jika memang mereka saling bermusuhan tak perlu saling mengkhawatirkan satu sama lain.

Mungkin karena terlalu lama terendam didalam air seekor kepiting keluar dari sela-sela kerah baju Cagalli. Melihat ke lucuan yang terjadi pria itu tertawa dan Cagalli semakin kesal

"Apa nya yang lucu dari seekor kepiting…bukankah di PLANT juga ada kepiting?" ucap Cagalli ketus

"Aku hanya kagum saja baru kali ini aku memiliki pengalaman yang lucu,hey kau mau kemana?" Tanya pria itu saat melihat Cagalli melompat-lompat ke area yang terbuka

"Kau lihatkan badan ku diselimuti pasir, itu sebabnya aku ingin membersihkannya dengan mandi hujan…"

Hujan benar-benar membersihkan badan Cagalli, rambut blondenya yang basah terkena air hujan terlihat berkilau membuatnya terlihat feminim. Wajahnya seperti seorang anak kecil yang girang bermain dibawah guyuran hujan, sepertinya ia lupa kalau ia sedang berada dengan musuh.

"Kau boleh melakukan apapu yang ingin kau lakukan, lagi pula tanpa senjata kau bukan lah masalah bagi ku.."

Tiba-tiba saja pria itu menghampiri Cagalli dari belakang dan melepaskan semua ikatan yang membelit kaki dan tangannya.

"Apa maksud mu hah?!" Cagalli yang merasa diremehkan sedikit tersinggung

"Sepertinya masih ada kepiting didalam baju mu itu…" ucap pria itu berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan

Cagalli mungkin terlalu polos hingga ia percaya dengan kata-kata pria itu, tanpa pikir panjang gadis bodoh itu membuka bajunya tepat di hadapan pria asing yang baru saja ia temui itu,

"Kau benar…" ucap Cagalli takjub. Benar saja..seekor kepiting jatuh saat Cagalli menarik pakaiannya keatas hingga ia tak sadar payudaranya pun sedikit terlihat.

Pria asing itu tiba-tiba membelakangi Cagalli, wajahnya merah …tentu saja ia baru melihat sesuatu yang harusnya tidak boleh dilihat, saking gugupnya pria itu tergelincir dan jatuh kedalam air. Sedangkan disisi lain Cagalli tidak sadar apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Setelah semua yang terjadi Cagalli terpaksa mengeringkan bajunya di samping api unggun di dalam gua yang dibuat oleh pria asing itu. Cagalli hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam Bra dan celana dalam serta selimut yang membalut tubuhnya. Setidaknya ia merasa sedikit beruntung karena pria asing ini mau meminjamkan dan berbagi perbekalannya sehingga Cagalli tidak merasa laper dan haus lagi. Didalam hati, Cagalli mulai berpikir pria ini tidak lah jahat dan seburuk perkiraannya, bahkan ia terlihat tampan ketika sedang terlelap.

Matahari mulai menyingsing, sisa-sisa tetesan air hujan semalam masih terlihat menggenang di tanah dan dedaunan, keadaan begitu tenang sampai suara alarm menyala dan membangunkan sepasang remaja yang sedang tertidur… iya itu suara sinyal suar yang dikirim oleh pria asing itu kepada teman-temannya agar mereka bisa menemukan titik koordinat tempat pria asing ini berada.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Cagalli

"Radionya sudah bekerja.."

Mobile Suit itu rusak karena tembakan dari pesawat tempur yang dikendarai Cagalli, namun syukurlah radio nya masih bisa terselamatkan..mungkin benar pria asing itu sedikit istimewah.

"Radar musuh terdeteksi dari arah laut…mungkin itu adalah kawanan mu, sebaiknya kita berpisah, aku akan menunggu teman ku disini" ucap pria asing itu dari cockpit mobile suitnya pada Cagalli

Mereka telah sepakat akan menghindari perang di pulau kecil tersebut, itu sebabnya Cagalli memutuskan kembali ke tempat pesawatnya terjatuh yang terletak di sisi lain pulau. Sebelum berpisah pria asing itu menanyakan satu pertanyaan pada Cagalli dengan wajah serius

"Berjanjilah kau bukan seorang tim Bumi? Kau bukan dari group mana pun?"

Cagalli pun menjawabnya dengan sangat yakin

"Aku janji! Nama ku Cagalli,siapa nama mu?"

Cagalli memang tidak berbohong, awalnya ORB adalah Negara yang netral mereka tidak berpihak pada group mana pun dalam perang ini. Sampai hari yang menjadi neraka itu tiba.

"Athrun" ucap pria asing itu dengan senyum.

"Cagalli-sama sedang apa anda malam-malam begini berada di luar sendirian? Sebaiknya anda segera naik ke tempat tidur anda karena besok anda akan menghadiri rapat dengan dewan pengurus" ucap seorang wanita paruh baya sembari membungkus tubuh Cagalli dengan selimut

"Aku hanya merasa bosan saja bibi berada dikamar, lagi pula aku masih berada dikamar ku sendiri kan ini hanya di teras balcon kamar ku, jadi bibi tidak perlu khawatir perang juga sudah berakhir, Aku aman-aman saja. Sebentar lagi saja ya…langit malam ini sangat cerah udaranya juga sejuk aku ingin menikmatinya sedikit lebih lama, bibi tidur duluan saja."

Cagalli mendorong bibi yang tidak lain adalah asisten pribadinya itu keluar dari kamarnya. "Maaf ya bibi aku sedang ingin menyendiri" Sepertinya pesan tulus itu bisa diterima oleh sang Bibi yang dengan senyum tulus membiarkan Cagalli melakukan hal yang diinginkan nya malam ini.

"Aku harap Cagalli-sama tidak tidur terlalu malam, kalau begitu saya mohon pamit, permisi…"

Kini Cagalli benar-benar sendiri di kamarnya yang luas itu. Ia kembali menuju balcon dikamarnya, matanya tampak menerawang jauh menatap Bulan purnama yang sangat Bulat dan terang. Sesekali ia mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Pandangannya beralih menuju jari manis tangan kirinya dan lagi-lagi Ia menangis, sambil memegangi jari tersebut

"Perang memang telah usai, tapi kenapa aku masih bersedih? Kenapa air mata ini menetes? Apa lagi yang aku tangisi… sekarang Negara ku telah hidup makmur dan tentram…tapi kenapa seperti ada sesuatu yang hampa didalam hati ku ini…"

 **= Kriiiinnngggg ... ..Kriiiinnngggg! =**

Suara telepon membuat Cagalli tersadar dari lamunannya

"Hai Moshi mosh…?" ucap nya dengan masih sedikit terisak-isak

"Cagalli? Kau menangis?" sahut suara dibalik telpon itu

Cagalli tampak terkejut mendengar suara seseorang yang tengah menelponnya, karena buru-buru ia lupa melihat nama sang penelpon tersebut. Pastinya jika ia tahu..ia tidak akan menerima panggilan itu.

"Hey Cagalli kau masih disitu? Tolong jangan lagi menutup telpon dari ku ini…aku sangat merindukan mu…." Suara pria itu pun tampak sangat rapuh dan sedih

"Maaf Athrun…, hiks Maaf…"

Hanya itu yang terucap oleh Cagalli, ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa karena tangisan membuat suaranya terbata-bata

"Syukurlah, aku senang bisa mendengar suara mu, kenapa kau menangis?"

"…." Cagalli tidak menjawab pertanyaan Athrun

"Baiklah, maaf jika aku sudah mengganggu waktu mu, aku hanya ingin tahu keadaan mu, kalau begitu aku akan tutup telponnya, Oyasumi Cagalli…."

"Tunggu ATHRUN! Ah maaf jika aku berteriak, kau masih disitu kan Athrun?"

Terdengar suara terkekeh kecil dari balik telpon Cagalli

"Kau tidak berubah, suara mu benar-benar sangat keras ya hahaha…iya aku masih disini Cagalli, ku kira kau tidak mau lagi berbicara dengan ku, padahal kita sama-sama di ORB tapi kau selalu mengacuhkan ku. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Entahlah" Cagalli kembali memandangi langit dengan mata nanar

"Apa langit begitu indah sampai-sampai kau terus memandanginya?"

"Hummmm hanya ini yang bisa membuat ku tenang, Ekh! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Cagalli terkejut pandangannya langsung beralih, ke kanan dan ke kiri tapi tidak ada siapa pun disekelilingnya.

"Lihatlah ke bawah.." ucap Athrun

Cagalli pun mengikuti kata-kata Athrun, ia sangat terkejut karena Athrun berada tepat di bawah balcon kamarnya. Tersenyum manis sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Cagalli

"Sejak kapan kau berada disana?" suara Cagalli sedikit bergetar

"Kenapa? Apa kau khawatir?" Athrun sedikit menggoda

"BODOH diluar sangat dingin kan! Kenapa kau begini?"

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat saat sedang patroli malam, kau tahukan sekarang aku Admiral ORB" Athrun kembali bercanda "lalu… tanpa sengaja aku melihat mu. Aku memang bodoh, karena masih memikirkan mu Cagalli."

Cagalli menutup telponnya dan berlari secepat mungkin menuju tempat Athrun berdiri saat ini. Athrun yang melihat Cagalli berlari menghampiri dirinya terdiam dengan pandangan kosong. Cagalli melompat dan memeluk Athrun

"Kenapa? Kita sudah sepakat kan? Jangan membuat ku goyah lagi kumohon Athrun…." Cagalli kembali menangis

Athrun membalas pelukan Cagalli, pria itu memeluk erat gadis berambut blonde dihadapannya dengan air mata menetes dipipi.

"Maaf Cagalli, aku tidak pernah menerima kesepakatan itu… aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mu lagi!"

Angin berhembus kencang, udara diluar semakin dingin malam pun semakin larut, dan mereka berdua terhanyut dalam pelukan serta tangisan yang hangat.

 _Athrun jika saja kau tahu aku pun tidak ingin berpisah dari mu, semua ini terasa sangat berat, tetapi rakyat ku membutuhkan ku, mereka semua adalah amanat yang harus aku jalankan. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan agar ayah ku bisa beristirahat dengan tenang disana. Jika kau berada disisi ku maka aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi penuh, aku akan selalu mengkhawatirkan mu. Melepas mu adalah satu-satunya jalan agar pembangunan ORB bisa maksimal._

"Kenapa kau diam saja Cagalli? Kau pasti memikirkan banyak hal kan?"

Athrun tampaknya tahu isi hati Cagalli, ia melepas pelukannya dan dengan tangan kanannya Athrun membelai lembut rambut Cagalli yang terbang karena hembusan angin

"Kau boleh mengacuhkan ku, tapi aku mohon jangan meminta gadis lain untuk menjaga ku, itu sangat menyakitkan. Aku dan Meyrin tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Aku hanya berterima kasih karena ia telah menolong ku saat berada di ZAFT. Aku merasa bertanggung jawab karena kesalahan ku ia pun ikut menjadi buronan." Wajah Athrun merasa sangat bersalah

"Mengapa kau tidak membenci ku saja itu akan lebih mudah bagi ku untuk menerimanya, Aku juga sudah melepas cincin yang kau berikan kepada ku, jadi sebaiknya kita sudahi saja ini semua, Meyrin lebih sigap dan ia bisa mengikuti mu kemana pun kau pergi. Gadis itu pasti bisa merawat mu lebih baik dari aku Athrun." Cagalli berkelit

"Kau melepas cincin itu tapi kau masih menyimpannya kan? Ketahuilah orang yang aku cintai adalah Cagalli Yula Athha, Gadis egois yang kasar, tomboy namun sangat rapuh di dalamnya, ia gadis berambut blonde yang membuat ku tidak pernah menyerah dengan keadaan seperti apapun dan itu tidak akan pernah berubah aku sangat mencintainya!" Suara Athrun mulai meninggi

Kata-kata Athrun membuat Cagalli melemah. Mata berwarna hijau Zamrud miliknya seperti menghipnotis Cagalli agar luluh.

"Tapi Athrun kau pernah melepaskan Lacus untuk Kira kan?" Cagalli memandang wajah Athrun dengan ragu

"Lacus dan aku bertunangan karena orang tua kami yang menjodohkan, ketika mereka tewas dalam perang maka pertunangan ini pun batal. Lacus sendiri yang kini memilih Kira, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tapi berbeda halnya dengan mu Cagalli, Kau gadis pertama yang benar-benar mencuri hati ku"

Dibawah sinar rembulan yang terang rambut Cagalli bercahaya, indah seperti emas

 _Wangi ini…sudah lama aku merindukan wangi ini. Tentu saja wangi di tubuh Athrun ini adalah wangi dari parfume yang aku berikan disaat kami masih bersama dulu, dan ia tak pernah menggantinya dengan parfume yang lain. Pelukan ini…pelukan yang selalu aku impikan, berada di dekapan Athrun memang sangat hangat dan nyaman seakan-akan tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa melukai ku karena ia benar-benar melindungi ku dengan tubuhnya._

 _Tunggu! Apakah ini jawaban dari kehampaan yang ku rasakan tadi? Apakah aku membutuhkan Athrun disisi ku? Tidak…aku tidak mau Athrun terluka lagi karena sikap ku yang plin plan. Tetapi aku pun tidak ingin membohongi diri ku sedniri, aku masih sangat mencintai pria ini..Tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

 **Tuk…** Athrun menyentil dahi Cagalli

" **Auuuwww!** Sakit, apa yang kau lakukan Athrun?"

"Lagi-lagi kau melamun, masuklah ini sudah malam udara juga semakin dingin aku tidak mau kau terkena flu karena besok kau kan masih ada rapat penting"

Athrun mengantar Cagalli menuju kamarnya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamar, Cagalli hanya diam diikuti Athrun yang berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka menjaga jarak karena dirumah itu banyak penjaga dan pasukan ORB yang juga sedang berjaga. Meskipun beberapa diantara mereka tahu tentang kisah romantis dibalik Athrun dan Cagalli. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama Cagalli tiba di depan pintu kamarnya.

Cagalli berbalik dan memandang Athrun yang berdiri di belakangnya, gadis itu menarik nafas panjang dengan tangan menggaruk-garuk kepala

"Baiklah Athrun kita lupakan saja semua yang sudah terjadi malam ini ya? Besok aku akan kembali menjadi Putri Cagalli Yula Athha dan kau akan kembali menjadi Athrun Zala Admiral ORB. Sebaiknya kau pun segera beristirahat, jagalah kesehatan mu. Selamat Tinggal Athrun…."

Cagalli dengan cepat memalingkan badannya, ia tidak mau Athrun melihat wajahnya saat ini, namun bukan Athrun Zala jika ia tidak bisa melampaui kecepatan Cagalli… sebelum Cagalli menutup pintu kamarnya Athrun menerobos masuk.

"At…Athrun…." Cagalli menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, ia tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dilakukan Athrun

"Bisa-bisanya kau mengucapkan kata-kata kejam begitu dengan wajah penuh air mata seperti ini, dasar bodoh!" Bentak Athrun

Athrun menutup pintu kamar Cagalli dan menguncinya.

"A…apa yang kau lakukan? Jika aku berteriak maka meskipun kau sekarang adalah Jenderal mereka tetap bisa menangkap mu, kau tahu itu kan Athrun"

Cagalli mulai ketakutan, wajah Athrun tidak seperti biasanya. Seram, takut, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak

"Kau boleh berteriak, lakukan saja…berteriaklah sekuat mungkin." Athrun menantang

Aku memang ingin berteriak tapi entah kenapa aku tidak melakukannya…Cagalli pikirkan sesuatu. Athrun mulai melangkah maju mendekati Cagalli.

"Berhenti! Aku bilang berhenti Athrun jangan mendekat!"

Athrun tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Cagalli dan terus melangkah maju

"Sakit Athrun lepaskan!" Athrun menarik lengan Cagalli dan mendorong gadis itu hingga ia terpojok di sudut dinding kamar. Tangannya memalangi badan Cagalli agar gadis itu tidak bergerak.

"Maaf kan aku, aku tidak ingin menyakiti mu Cagalli…" Athrun menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Cagalli

 _Kenapa Athrun, apa yang sudah ku lakukan sampai-sampai menyakiti pria baik seperti ini. Perasaan takut yang tadi ku rasakan perlahan menghilang. Aku yakin bukan hanya diri ku yang berjuang keras…Athrun juga_

"Cagalli kenapa kita tidak bisa seperti Kira dan Lacus? Berjuang demi cinta dan perdamaian dengan tetap saling menjaga satu sama lain, maaf atas kebodohan ku waktu itu tapi kumohon berikan aku kesempatan sekali lagi untuk bisa melindungi mu"

Cagalli mengangkat wajah Athrun dari bahunya, Cagalli memegang wajah Athrun dengan kedua tangannya dan melayangkan sebuah ciuman lembut yang singkat di bibir Athrun

"Kau tidak salah, aku yang melukai mu terlebih dulu maafkan aku Athrun"

 _Apakah ini mimpi? Cagalli mencium ku?Tidak ini nyata, seluruh tubuh ku terasa hangat, aku merasakan kehangatan Cagalli lagi dari sentuhannya._

Kedua lengan Athrun tengah melingkar dipinggang Cagalli, ciuman tadi membuat suasana dikamar Cagalli menjadi semakin panas…panas…dan panas….

"uhm Athrun sepertinya AC dikamar ini mati aku akan coba mengeceknya dulu ya…" alih-alih Cagalli berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Athrun tetap tidak melepakan lengannya dari pinggul Cagalli.

"Sudah kubilangkan aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mu lagi, malam ini bahkan selamanya…" Athrun meniup kuping kiri Cagalli dengan lembut

"Athrun! Berhenti menggoda ku aku tahu kau hanya main-main kan…cukup hentikan!" Wajah Cagalli merona

"Kau kira aku akan main-main? Bagaimana kalau aku serius heemm?" Athrun mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan senyum menggoda

"Cu..cukup, aku mau mengecek AC nya!" Akhirnya Cagalli berhasil melepakan diri dari pelukan Athrun tapi…

 **Ambil!**

Athrun lagi-lagi berhasil menangkap tangan Cagalli, kali ini ia lebih agresif Athrun memeluk Cagalli dari belakang dan mengecup pundak kanan Cagalli sehingga terdapat tanda merah atau yang sering di sebut 'kiss mark' pada pundak gadis itu.

"Sekarang apa kau masih berani bilang kalau aku main-main Cagalli?" Athrun tersenyum licik

"….." Cagalli terdiam, sejenak ke sunyian menghampiri. Athrun yang penasaran karena Cagalli tidak bersuara mulai khawatir, ia segera membalikkan badan Cagalli dan…

"Jangan lihat! Kumohon jangan memandang ku saat ini!"

Cagalli menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Athrun semakin penasaran dengan gelagat gadis yang ia cintai itu. Perlahan Athrun menyingkap kedua tangan Cagalli dari wajahnya.

"Sungguh memalukan… kenapa kau membuat ku seperti ini" Cagalli menunduk dengan sangat malu wajahnya sangat merah

"Wajahmu yang seperti ini sangat manis, aku menyukainya…" ucap Athrun sambil mengangkat dagu Cagalli dengan jarinya.

"Kumohon Athrun hentikan, kita harus istirahat kembalilah ke kamar mu" Wajah Cagalli sendu

"Kau benar-benar mau aku pergi dari sini?"

"…." Wajah Cagalli tampak gelisah

"Baiklah jangan bersedih lagi aku akan pergi, dah…" Athrun keluar dari kamar Cagalli

 _Berakhir…kini semuanya sudah usai, Aku benar-benar mengusir Athrun untuk kedua kalinya dari kehidupan ku! Hiks…hiks…Aku memang gadis egois yang bodoh. Padahal susah payah bisa berbicara lagi dengannya tapi aku justru mengacaukannya kembali. Hiks…Hiks…_

"Sudah kubilang kan jangan menagis..kenapa kau masih menangis juga?!"

 _Athrun? Ia kembali? Bagaimana mungkin?_

"Athrun kenapa kau kembali?" Tanya Cagalli

"Aku juga tidak tahu, aku ingin pergi tapi kaki ku justru berlari kembali ke kamar mu ini…"

 _Dia tidak bohong, wajah Athrun menunjukkan kalau dia sendiri bingung dengan situasi yang terjadi saat ini, Tuhan apa aku boleh berharap? Apakah ini petunjuk dari mu? Apakah pria dihadapan ku saat ini adalah takdir (Destiny) yang Engkau amanah kan untuk ku? Boleh kah aku menjaganya? Boleh kah aku egois dan ingin memilikinya untuk diri ku pribadi?_

"Athrun aku mencintai mu…"

"Cagalli…." Athrun menangis dan memeluk Cagalli "Aku sudah menunggu sangat lama dan akhrinya aku mendengarnya lagi…ucapkan sekali lagi…" Wajah Athrun seperti anak kecil yang manja

"Athrun Zala aku mencintaimu..sangat mencintai mu...euphm"

Bibir Athrun kini berada tepat di atas bibir Cagalli, semakin dalam..semakin dalam.. ciuman Athrun semakin agresif. Tangannya dengan leluasa melepaskan pakaian Cagalli dari tubuh gadis itu hingga menyisakan Bra dan Celana saja.

"At..Athrun, aku…aku takut" ucap Cagalli lirih

Athrun menggendong Cagalli dan merebahkan badan gadis itu di atas kasur

"Kau tidak perlu takut aku akan selalu menjaga mu…" Athrun mengecup kening Cagalli dengan lembut dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh badan Cagalli

"Istirahatlah, aku akan menjaga mu disini… besok hari yang penting kan?"

"Tunggu..kau… tidak jadi melakukannya?"

Athrun tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan Cagalli….pria itu tampak berpikir sambil mengernyitkan dahi

"Aku tidak paham dengan maksud mu Cagalli..tidak jadi melakukan apa?"

 _Tunggu apa hanya aku saja yang ke ge-er an ya?AH! otak ini pasti mulai lelah karena banyaknya pelukan dan adegan-adegan yang mendebarkan bersama Athrun tadi…iya pasti begitu, Athrun mana mungkin melakukan hal ITU sebelum menikah..tidak mungkin._ Cagalli menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha tersadar dari imajinasi yang aneh.

"Ah tidak ada..hahaha, lupakan saja Oyasumi!"

Cagalli bersembunyi di dalam selimut agar Athrun tidak melihat wajah malunya karena sudah ke ge-er an.

Athrun pun duduk dilantai tepat disamping tempat tidur Cagalli.

"Rasanya rindu sekali seperti nostalgia saja, Cagalli apa kau ingat saat kita terjebak di pulau kecil tak berpenghuni waktu itu?"

"Tentu saja…itu kan pertama kalinya kita bertemu." Jawab Cagalli dari balik selimutnya

"Iya benar, saat itu aku mengira kau adalah pria sampai kau berteriak sangat keras baru aku sadar kau adalah wanita"

"Ah iya sudah lama aku ingin bertanya tapi selalu tidak ada waktu yang tepat, mungkin sekarang aku bisa menanyakannya. Bagaimana kau tahu kalau di badan ku ada kepitingnya?"

Wajah Athrun memerah, _Kenapa dia mengingat soal kepiting itu lagi…._ Gumam Athrun

"Itu kebetulan saja, aku hanya menebak tapi jadinya benar. Aku juga punya pertanyaan…Aku tahu kau tomboy tapi apa Kira pernah melihat mu hanya dengan pakaian dalam saja?"

"…. Tidak, tidak ada pria lain yang melihatku selain kau, bahkan Kira sekali pun." Cagalli menurunkan selimut yang menutupi wajahnya

"Tidak bisa….Aku sudah cukup menahannya tapi kalau terus seperti ini aku tidak bisa!" Athrun tiba-tiba berdiri dan memukul tembok dengan tangannya

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah? Athrun?" Tanya Cagalli dengan wajah terkejut

"Tidak ada sebaiknya aku keluar saja, aku tidak tahu sampai mana aku bisa menahannya…."

"Tunggu, kau mau kemana? Apa yang kau tahan Athrun?"

"Cagalli apa kau tidak sadar berapa kali aku menyerang mu? Dari tadi aku berusaha menahannya tapi setiap memandang wajah mu pikiran ku menjadi gila, aku tidak ingin melakukan hubungan ITU sebelum kau menjadi istri ku, maka dari itu aku sebaiknya pergi karena aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan menyerang mu lagi."

Athrun berjalan menuju pintu keluar, namun Cagalli menghentikannya

"Tunggu Athrun…jangan pergi, tetaplah disini."

"Apa yang kau kata kan Cagalli? Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku tetap berada disini?"

"Aku tahu, maka dari itu tetaplah disini, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi" Cagalli berjalan mendekati Athrun dan mendekap pria itu erat

"Kalau kau begini aku tidak akan ragu lagi…" Athrun memboyong Cagalli ke atas ranjang. "Apa kau yakin Cagalli? Aku tidak akan berhenti meskipun nanti kau meminta ku berhenti" Athrun mulai serius

Cagalli mengangguk, Athrun kembali mencium Cagalli, lidahnya menjulur masuk kedalam bibir mungil Cagalli

 _Hangat, ciuman Athrun terasa lembut dan nikmat. Padahal dulu kami sering berciuman tapi kenapa sekarang rasanya sangat berbeda._

Athrun melanjutkan setelah puas dengan bibir Cagalli kini ia berpindah ke bagian leher, beberapa kiss mark ia tinggalkan di tubuh putih gadis tomboy itu.

"Athrun…" desah Cagalli lirih saat Athrun mulai menyentuh kedua payudaranya

"Cagalli, kau sangat cantik…aku ingin melahap mu sampai habis dan itu tak akan cukup hanya dengan satu malam saja…"

"Akh…ah…. Athrun…." Cagalli mengerang sambil menahan sakit saat Athrun mulai menghisap puting miliknya

 **Tok…Tok…** "Cagalli….!" **Tok…Tok….** "Cagalli apa kau belum tidur? Ku lihat lampu kamar mu masih menyala, dan aku mendengar suara seorang pria dari dalam, Cagalli buka pintunya!"

" **KIRA…** " ucap Cagalli dan Athrun bersamaan

"Athrun bagaimana ini? Kenapa Kira bisa berada disini? Bukan kah dia seharusnya berada bersama Lacus di PLANT?"

"Seharusnya begitu, aku juga tidak tahu ada apa malam-malam begini dia datang kemari?"

 **Tok…Tokkkk….Tooookkkk!** "Cagalli kalau kau tidak menjawab juga aku akan mendobrak pintu ini"

"Athrun bagaimana ini? Kalau Kira melihat kita seperti ini dia pasti….euph"

Athrun menutup mulut Cagalli dengan bibirnya…Wajahnya sangat tenang tidak terlihat kepanikan sedikit pun

"Athrun apa yang kau lakukan disaat genting seperti ini sih! Jangan main-main aku sedang sangat panik!" Cagalli cemberut

"Cagalli aku sudah bilangkan aku akan menjaga mu…tidak usah khawatir"

Athrun turun dari ranjang, untunglah ia masih berpakaian lengkap. Ia berjalan menuju pintu kamar dan membuka kuncian pintu

 **Kreeekkk**

Suara pintu kamar terbuka

"Yo…" ucap Athrun dengan santai

Kira menatap Athrun dengan wajah kaget "Kau…Ka…Kau aku tahu kau Admiral ORB tapi kenapa malam-malam begini kau bisa berada di kamar Cagalli hah?!"

"Aku bisa jelaskan kok, sebaiknya kau masuk dulu karena suara gaduh mu bisa membuat para penjaga datang kemari…" Athrun mempersilahkan Kira masuk

Kira memasuki kamar seperti yang diucapkan Athrun, namun betapa kagetnya Kira saat melihat tubuh adiknya yang berada diatas ranjang berbalutkan selimut yang sedikit acak-acakan.

"Athrun….aku akan membunuhmu! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Cagalli ku hah?!" Kira geram

"Hentikan Kira!" Cagalli berlari dengan selimut membalut tubuhnya dan menerima tinju yang dilayangkan Kira untuk Athrun

"CAGALLI!" Teriak Athrun dan Kira berbarengan

"Cagalli kau tidak apa-apa? Ucap Kira yang tampak bingung

"BODOH! apa yang kau lakukan… kenapa kau melindungi ku! Dasar gadis bodoh…" ucap Athrun sambil menahan tubuh Cagalli

"Aku tidak apa-apa Athrun" balas Cagalli dengan senyum manis "Kira…maaf jangan salahkan Athrun, aku lah yang salah. Kau boleh menghukum ku" Cagalli pasrah dengan apa yang akan ia terima

"Athrun kau adalah Sahabat ku…aku percayakan Cagalli pada mu tapi kalau begini jadinya, kau mengecewakan kepercayaan ku" Kira terduduk lemas, ia merasa gagal menjaga saudari kembarnya itu

"Jangan Khawatir! Kau datang di waktu yang tepat kok Kira, Cagalli masih aman"

"Santai sekali kau bilang DIA masih aman lalu bagaimana aku bisa percaya jika kalian berdua seperti ini?" Kira menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan

"Aku sengaja tidak melarikan diri karena aku tidak ingin membohongi mu Kira, aku ingin serius dengan Cagalli, aku harap kau merestui kami…" ucap Athrun dengan sangat gentle, jika ia mau Athrun bisa dengan mudah keluar dari kamar Cagalli namun ia tidak melakukannya.

Tatapan Kira melayang tertuju pada Athrun, ia menatap Athrun dengan tatapan tajam lalu berlalu memandang Cagalli dengan lembut..sesekali Kira menarik nafasnya seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Athrun Kau serius menanyakan pertanyaan itu pada ku? Jika dari awal aku tidak merestui mu dengan Cagalli maka aku tidak akan susah-susah menjadi pilot Freedom lagi hanya untuk menculik Cagalli dihari pernikahannya dengan Yuna Roma Seiran, Jika aku tidak percaya pada mu mana mungkin ku bawa Cagalli di hari kita bertemu di tebing sore itu! tapi kau… kau justru mengecewakan ku! Dan sekarang kau meminta ku untuk merestui mu lagi dengan Cagalli setelah semua yang terjadi? Semua tergantung Cagalli Athrun, aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuknya"

Kira menyadari bahwa hubungan sahabat dan saudari kembarnya itu cukup rumit,Athrun pernah bertunangan dengan Lacus Clyne seorang DIVA dari PLANT yang sangat cantik dan lemah lembut, namun hubungan keduanya kandas disaat Lacus berkhianat dan membelot dari ZAFT yang dianggap biang dari segala perang ini. Cagalli sendiri dan Kira sempat saling menyukai sebelum akhrinya mereka menyadari kalau mereka bersaudara.

Disaat keduanya rapuh itulah Lacus muncul untuk menenangkan Kira, dan Cagalli bertemu dengan Athrun. Seperti bertukar pasangan, mereka berempat sangat akrab dan persahabatan yang terjalin sangat erat. Sampai suatu hari Athrun memutuskan ingin kembali bergabung dengan pasukan ZAFT yang telah membesarkannya selama ini, ia melamar Cagalli dihari kepergiannya untuk kembali bergabung dengan ZAFT dan berjanji akan kembali secepat mungkin untuk menemui Cagalli. Sayangnya Athrun terlambat selama kepergiannya dari Bumi menuju PLANT untuk bertemu pemimpin tertinggi ZAFT, tepatnya di Onogoro Island pusat komando ORB di Bumi sedang terjadi pergelutan tahta yang mana memaksa Cagalli untuk menikah dengan seorang pria bangsawan bernama Yuna Roma Seiran yang notabene tidak becus dalam memimpin dan hanya mengincar kekuasaan. Cagalli tetaplah Cagalli ia memutuskan menikahi Yuna dengan alasan perdamaian dunia meskipun gadis itu sama sekali tidak mencintai Yuna. Untunglah Kira bersama dengan Freedom, Gundam miliknya datang menyelamatkan Cagalli tepat disaat gadis itu akan mengucapkan ikrar janji, pernikahan itu pun gagal. Atrhun yang tidak tahu apa-apa merasa kaget saat mendengar berita pernikahan Cagalli, ia merasa patah hati dengan Cagalli. Athrun dan Cagalli sempat berbaikan tapi itu tidak berjalan lama karena kurangnya waktu berdua dan kesibukan Cagalli sebagai pemimpin ORB keduanya memutuskan untuk tidak buru-buru dalam hubungan percintaan mereka. Tetapi keputusan itu justru membuat keduanya semakin jauh…belum lagi ada seorang gadis manis bernama Meyrin Hawke yang selalu membantu dan berada disisi Athrun selama dia terluka dalam perang.

"Jadi apa keputusan mu Cagalli?" Tanya Kira membuyarkan semua ingatan yang terputar kembali berurutan seperti sebuah film.

 _Aku yakin Kira tahu jawaban apa yang akan aku berikan, tapi ia tetap membiarkan aku sendiri yang menjawabnya…_

"Athrun…aku bukan gadis feminim seperti halnya Meyrin dan Lacus, aku tidak pandai memasak, aku juga pasti akan sangat sibuk dengan urusan-urusan di ORB, entah aku bisa selalu menjaga mu atau tidak…apa kau yakin masih ingin bersama dengan ku?"

Ketakutan tersirat diwajah Cagalli, ia sedikit ragu untuk melontarkan pertanyaan itu tapi ia tetap harus melakukannya.

Athrun tersenyum tangannya yang dari tadi menopang badan Cagalli beralih. Athrun kini memeluk Cagalli, bibir Athrun mendekat ke telinga kanan Cagalli…ia pun berbisik lirik

"Aku mencintai Cagalli Yula Athha yang seperti ini, kau tak pandai masak aku yang akan memasak, kau sibuk urusan ORB…disaat kita menikah maka akulah yang akan menerima kesibukan itu kau tak perlu lagi menanggungnya, dan yang terakhir bukan kau yang akan menjaga ku tapi aku yang akan selalu menjaga mu Cagalli, aku bersumpah dan aku berjanji aku tidak akan ragu atau pun bimbang lagi…aku Athrun Zala akan berada disisi mu,membantu mu membangun ORB bersama. Jadi kumohon jadilah istri ku"

Perlahan air mata Cagalli menetes, kata-kata Athrun membuatnya terharu..Pria yang selama ini ia cintai, pria yang ia nomor dua kan demi kepentingan negara tapi sang pria selalu menomor satukan dirinya, apalagi yang harus ia tunggu…Cagalli pun membalas pelukan Athrun dengan tangis bahagia

"Iya…aku akan menjadi istri mu"

Kira yang masih berada diruangan itu pun tersenyum lega.

"Syukurlah Cagalli…setelah ini ORB akan mengadakan dua pesta pernikahan, ah..aku tidak sabar lagi" ucap Kira menyindir pasangan yang sedang berbunga-bunga di depannya

"Apa? dua pesta? Apa maksud mu Kira?" Tanya Cagalli dengan wajah bingung

"Uhm…sebenarnya itu alasan ku malam-malam begini datang menemui mu, aku ingin secepat mungkin menyampaikannya sendiri pada mu Cagalli….aku memutuskan untuk menikahi Lacus,apa kau menyetujuinya?"

"Wuuuaa benarkah Kira? Selamat ya aku senang sekali mendengar berita ini..tentu saja aku sangat setuju, Lacus gadis yang sempurna untuk mu, aku turut bahagia kak…."

Sontak Athrun dan Kira memandang Cagalli dengan tatapan horror. Alasannya karena Cagalli tidak suka dianggap adik,ia selalu merasa Kira sebagai adiknya

"Kak? Kau baru saja mengucapkan kata kak kan Cagalli?" Tanya Kira

Cagalli melepaskan pelukan Athrun dan berjalan mendekati Kira, ekspresi Cagalli sangat usil

"Yap, Kak Kira apa ada yang salah?"

"Oi Athrun sepertinya kau sukses menaklukkan Cagalli hingga jadi penurut seperti ini ya..." seru Kira pada Athrun

Dan mereka semua tertawa.

##############

kalau banyak yang sukapenulis bakal bikin lanjutan cerita ini... :D


End file.
